The Dirty Secrets Of Jake & Nessie
by CurrentNameJacobBlack
Summary: The First time, the second, the third, the fourth, Yeah there's a story line too. I forgot about it.
1. I Time

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Very First Time**

I was tired. Actually tired doesn't begin to cover it. I was exhausted. Completely overwhelmingly exhausted. I felt as if all my life had been sucked out of me by those leech board members. They did a better job of it than the vampires. It was as if the rabbit too had slowed down, just to make this day more excruciating for me.

When I reached home, it was all Black. Ironic, huh? The Black house of the Blacks. But since Rachel had moved in with Paul, nobody lived here except me. Billy had died two years ago.

I unlocked the door switching on the lights and decided to take a shower. The pounding hot water was immensely relaxing. I put on some sweats and slumped on the sofa. I was about to zonk out when there was a soft knock on the door. It was Nessie. What was she doing here at this time of the night? We had had a fight yesterday, so I guessed it was her guilty conscience scorching her or something. I opened the door.

She was standing there in her nightgown. In her _very_ short nightgown.

"Ness? What are you doing here?"

Uh-oh she had _that_ grin on her face. The one which always spelled **T-R-O-U-B-L-E**.

"Hey Jay."

Her voice was alluring, different from other days. It was incredibly…sexy?

What am I thinking here? Nessie was just a kid. She looked like she was in her late teens but she was barely eight years old.

It made me feel like a pedophilic.

"Hey. W-what's up?"

My voice came out a little shaky due to the sudden muddling of my thoughts.

"Uh nothing. Couldn't sleep so decided to come over."

My eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"From Forks?"

She looked at me like I was a retard or something.

"Night out at Rachel's?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"So can I hang out? Maybe watch TV or something?"

Great. She _had_ to do this when I was shit-tired.

"Sure. Come in."

We settled on the sofa. I put on the TV. It was tuned to some sports channel. She rolled her eyes and flipped to MTV.

"So what's up?"

I had this urge to keep the conversation going. I was oddly nervous.

Instead of answering, she just playfully snuggled closer and teasingly stroking my thigh.

I grabbed her hand, looking at her completely shocked.

"Are you freakin out of your mind Nessie? What are you trying to do?"

I was trying hard not to reveal how a certain part of my body was reacting to her touch.

She just laughed lifting her face to mine and kissed me.

Fuck! How do I tell her to stop when half of me wanted to tear her clothes off?

I pushed her back a little.

"Nessie, look you-you're too young for all this. Please. I think you had better go back to Rachel's."

Blood was pounding in my ears. My eyes felt a bit dazed. It had been wrong but that kiss had so turned me on (Hey that rhymes).

I tried to get up but she just pulled me back. Kissing me deeply and thoroughly. My will was crumbling to dust.

I was trying hard not to respond to her sudden sexual assault but it was a losing battle.

She pulled away, feeling my resistance. Her eyes were filled with desire, her lips parted slightly and her hands…

Uh-oh. Her hands were sliding lower and lower. Making this a dangerous.

"Jake. I want you."

That did it. Whatever thin wire cord of resistance I had been clinging on to snapped and I kissed her back long and hard. She wrapped her arms around my neck, all the while pushing me back on the sofa.

I pulled her on top of me, our mouths never parting. My hands slid all around her back, her hair, touching, stroking and kissing.

She was kissing me deep, all over my face and neck, driving me wild.

Mustering my last bit of restrain I gave her a last chance.

"Nessie…are you _sure _you wanna do this?"

To answer my question, she sat up, straddling me and untied the belt of her robe. Tossing her head to clear her long hair from her face, she slowly slid the robe off.

Underneath she was wearing a short satin nightie, crimson. As she moved to remove the robe I noticed the absence of panties. She had _planned_ this!

Her breasts were full and firm. Her lips, full and soft, a deep red that did not need lipstick to be noticed. The type of lips that needed to be kissed. That's exactly what I did. I pulled her down to me and kissed her deep and hard. Sliding my hands all over her back.

She kissed back harder and I slid my hands to her bare thighs, feeling the soft skin under my fingertips.

She trembled and moaned against my crushing lips.

My hands explored farther. I slid my fingers along her hips. Fingers tracing lightly along her spine and sides. She shivered again and I kissed her harder. Sliding my lips along her jaw, nibbling as I went. I found her earlobe and sucked it in, licking and sucking it.

Moving my lips to her neck, I nibbled, bit, sucked. She tasted wonderful.

She was rubbing her pussy against my hard cock. I slid my hands down to grasp her ass.

What an ass, firm and smooth, just the right size to fit in my hands. I squeezed and kneaded the firm flesh.

I started sliding fingers up and down the crack of her ass.

She grabbed my face and kissed me wildly. It seemed she liked this. Getting bolder, I slid a finger in her ass and lightly teased it.

In response, she ground into me letting out a whimper.

I had to get some clothes off before I went into spontaneous combustion.

I pushed her up and off me, onto the floor. I stood up, stripped off my sweatshirt and dropped my pants.

She rose to her knees in front of me. She reached out and touched my cock. When she did I almost came. It was like an electric shock that was washing over my entire body. My knees went week.

She leaned in and licked the tip ever so softly. Tasting the pre-cum, taking it on her tongue and sliding it over her lips, smiling up at me in such a sexy way.

Without a word she took me in her mouth and swallowed me. Holding me in her throat, swirling her tongue to every part she could reach. I reached and tangled my fingers in her hair holding her against me. My hips started to pump slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time. Sara maintained her suction, holding my ass and guiding me in and out.

I could not stand it anymore. My body jerked and I came hard. She pulled me in as tight as she could and swallowed, over and over. I was dizzy. She slid off me smiling gently.

I went to my knees in front of her. Pulling her close I kissed her, tasting the slight saltiness of my cum still on her lips.

I pulled her close and could feel her hard nipples against my skin. We kissed frantically, touching, rubbing, feeling. Every touch of her hands made me tremble.

I knelt in front of her pushing her legs apart. My eyes focused on the neat trim job between her legs and the traces of moisture clinging to the pouty lips.

Raising her right leg, I licked the back of her knee, switching to the left leg and doing the same. Alternating, working my way along her inner thighs, kissing, licking, nibbling, savoring.

Her moans were getting louder. They were so aphrodisiac. I could smell her, musky and sweet. No way was I waiting longer! Pushing her thighs apart, I moved in and tasted her. She jumped as if shocked. I licked from the bottom lightly to her clit. More moans! Over and over licking up, then down, moving my tongue side to side. Probing into the inner lips, tasting swirling, licking.

She was writhing and moaning, holding my head, pushing it as far in as she could. I sucked on her clit while licking the flat of my tongue across it. Reaching up I found her nipples, hard and hot. Rolling them between my thumb and finger, I squeezed hard.

She started to shake. I licked until she cried for me to stop.

I was hard again so I moved up on top of her. Without waiting I slid my cock all the way in. She was so wet and hot, unbelievably tight.

She wrapped her legs around my back and grabbed my ass, tight, pulling me into her. I moved my hips side to side, grinding against her as hard as I could. Fucking her deep and hard.

I pulled out most of the way and slammed back in. Harder and faster, over and over as the cum built up inside. I could not stop myself and started to cum again. She screamed and came with me. I bit her shoulder hard.

I felt like my whole insides had shot out of my cock. My toes curled, my back started to spasm and my cum flew, she pulled me into her and held me there. Kissing me all over my face and neck.

I was breathing so hard I sounded like I had just finished a marathon. She stroked my back and murmured to me between kisses. Catching my breath a little, I began returning the kisses.

We both fell back exhausted. I held her in my arms gently. I was so happy. But then the enormity of what I'd just done fell on me. I'd just had sex with Nessie. _Nessie!_ The girl I saw growing up all those years. She'd trusted me. She would regret this.

"Jake?" She murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She whispered.

My heart stopped for a minute, then started sprinting double time. Was this for real or just a teenage infatuation? I couldn't deny those three words meant the world to me. I held her tighter.

"I love you too, Ness."

I breathed in the scent of her hair like oxygen.

And then my eyes traced her body. She was covered in bite marks all over! Crap.

"Nessie."

My voice was a little hoarse from the strain of hurting her but she had fallen asleep. Asleep she looked incredibly peaceful. Her arms slid all the way around my broad shoulders and she mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you, Jake."


	2. II Time

**Nessie**

I hate being in the library this late. It was already past 1 in the morning and I was still hunting for books for my 5 page paper which I had procrastinated, as usual. I pushed the elevator button and checked my watch again as I waited to go up to the 5th floor for 3 more books. I am a night owl so I had plenty of energy. Finally the elevator door opened and I stepped in, almost running into Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just came to check if you were still here. Edward was kind of worried."

"Oh. Give me just a second; I got to pick some books from floor 5. Then we can go, all right?"

"Sure, Sure."

**Jake**

the elevator started rising. This was the first time since our…thing that we were so close together. I had kind of being avoiding Nessie. I really didn't want to see the regret in her eyes. I turned and watched the numbers climb in silence in the elevator tradition, hesitant to look back for fear she would catch me gazing at her.

The door opened and I proceeded, taking note that she followed. After contemplating the illegible library signs I deduced that her three books were in the last row and began scanning the bindings. Between the shelves I captured glimpses of her light blue tank top and khaki shorts, revealing a very pleasing amount of tan skin and curves as she perused in the next aisle.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Get a grip, Black. She's probably already wondering what she saw in you.

Suddenly I heard "Damn! Can you help me?"

To which I immediately responded "Sure!" and headed around to the next row.

As I turned the corner I fell upon a beautiful sight as she was stretching toward the top shelf. I grew an instant hard-on seeing her taught calf muscles, perfect ass, and hard nipples stretching the thin cotton. My jeans were suddenly feeling very tight

Fuck. Fuck, fuck. This was bad.

"Can you reach that book for me?" I was quickly brought back from my dreams. I wondered why she didn't stand on the chair at the end of the aisle, but I was happy to help her. I would bake her a cake if she asked me to. I stepped in front of her and stretched for the large book she had pointed out. I had never been more surprised than the instant she put her arm around me from behind and grabbed my giant hard-on. "You must have liked what you saw."

Crap.

"Umm! Definitely" I managed to stammer.

She trailed her fingertips up and down my cock through my jeans, pulling me closer so that my ass rubbed against her crotch. I barely noticed the book in my hand until she pulled it out. "Thanks!" she said with a mischievous grin, turned, and walked away. I stood there in a daze for what felt like 10 minutes, my pre-cum oozing out onto my boxers. I was so turned on but I would definitely not make a move on her. I walked to the end of row and looked to the left just in time to see her slip between two stacks farther down. I stood there, sure that if I followed I'd take her there and then.

She came back with this sexy little pout on her face.

"Come on Jakey."

Jakey. I was done for. The last time she'd called me Jakey, we'd ended up having hot, explosive sex on my couch. But this was a library, surely she wouldn't…

"I need you, my Jakey."

What was my reason for resisting again? I couldn't remember.

I grabbed her ass, pulling her body into mine as my lips covered hers. Our tongues twisted while she moaned and I knew she was as horny as I. I slipped one hand under her tank top, feeling her smooth back and gliding just above her shorts. Both her hands locked my face to hers as I tasted her peppermint gum. My left hand was tightly attached to her ass until I slid it down between her spreading legs to feel the heat radiated.

I came up for air and moved my tongue to her ear, flicking the outer edges and nibbling delicately. Her heavy breathing in my ear made me want to tear off her clothes, and she apparently approved of this idea as she moved my hand from her back to her breast, pulling her tank top over her chest to expose herself to my hunger. By now I was flicking, twisting, and pulling on both nipples while she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled out my ready-to-explode member. She knelt and began to tease me with her tongue, running circles around the head of my cock while caressing my balls with one hand. I enjoyed that too much and wanted to cum inside her, so I told her to sit on the chair at the end of the aisle.

She pulled down her shorts and white thong to reveal a dripping, shaved pussy that begged for attention. I knelt between her legs and licked the valley between her legs and body, occasionally teasing her with flicks across her clit.

Between pants she said "please! please, give me your tongue!I can't stand it anymore."

I obliged and thrust my tongue inside her, cleaning up the abundant juices. I slid up to her clit, flicking my tongue back and forth faster and faster with increasing pressure as I inserted 2 fingers into her sopping pussy.

"OH YES! Fuck yeah, that feels good!" I wondered if anyone was enjoying the show because anyone on the floor would have heard that. My fingers fucked her as my tongue worked the clit. She arched her back and opened her mouth in a silent scream as her knuckles turned purple, gripping the chair in ecstasy. "Oh God, you have to fuck me now" I heard as she pushed me back and jumped up. She yanked off my jeans and boxers and spun me around before I sat down hard on the wooden chair with a naked smack sound.

My cock was more than ready to get fucked as she licked the drips off the tip. She didn't waste time straddling me and lowering her pussy onto me. She allowed to go in halfway and stood up, almost pulling it out, and then dropped onto my lap, thrusting me deep inside her. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure for what I had needed for so long. I sucked on her hard nipples as she rode me slowly but so deeply, hands on my shoulders. I grabbed her ass, pulling her harder onto me to quicken her pace. I could feel her pussy tighten as she started to orgasm again and seeing her throw her head back in pleasure sent me over the edge as I shot load after load into her. I could see her long orgasm gradually diminish as she slowed and relaxed her body, pussy dripping onto my lap.

And all the reasons I had for not fucking her came rushing back to me.

"Fuck. Baby I'm so sorry. I should've stopped…"

She put her hand on my mouth preventing me from saying anything else.

"If you ever apologize for this again, I might actually kill you. Having sex with you is like the freakin' best thing ever!"

There was so much honesty in her voice, I leaned down to kiss her again and we took off from where we had begun.

* * *

Next I guess they meet in a shower.


	3. III Time

I drank so much at this party that Jacob came to remind me Hey girl I need to get with my girl.

* * *

Dum-dum-dee-dum-dee-dum-dum-da-dum.

"Jacob can you please stop doing that? I'm not going to read your mind, honestly."

Yeah as if you could resist finding out exactly how many times I've sc-NO No No. Dee-dee-dee-dum.

Edward's voice is a bit scary as he starts climbing out of his chair.

"Exactly how many times you have _what_ ?"

Thankfully my life-savior chooses just that moment to bound down the stairs.

"Jayyy..you're here! Why didn't you call me? Let's goooo! Bye Dad! Don't wait up."

"Now you listen to me Nessie…"

But we're already out of the doors and in the car.

"RENESMEE CULLEN DON'T YOU DARE WALK…"

The rest is blown away by the wind as we hurtle towards La Push breaking all speed limits.

"So…" I begin as my brilliant conversation starter.

"So?" Comes her bright rejoinder.

"So, uh, how come this sudden desire for the beach?"

She shrugs like she knew I'd never buy her crappy story of suddenly wanting to go to the beach.

"I have news."

"What kind of news?" I venture cautiously. News with Nessie can be anything from a minor sunburn to a major trip California. And minor or major all I ever get is this crappy line-I've got News. Excuse me for being a little fatalistic.

"God Jayy! You worry too much. Just relax, willya? And I really did want to see the beach. Now shut up and Drive."

So I shut up and drive. We go to the beach, we cliff-dive, laze around, surf a while and have a generally fun time. It's a comfortable sort of afternoon.

And then as we lie in the sand, my hand accidently grazes across Nessie's breast. Only like a complete idiot I don't immediately remove it. I don't even apologize. I just sort of _squeeze. _

She turns to me and her expression has 'PERVERT' written all over it.

"Uh, sorry I…"

She rolls her eyes and lands right on top of me.

"I told you, you worry too much Jay."

She kisses me.

It's different this time. Not demanding like our first time together when I was almost faint with thoughts of Jailbait or like our second time which all raw, mindless passion.

This kiss is more reassured, gentler, as if we have both become more secure. That's exactly it. There is no possession to the kiss. It's gentle. And I really like the feeling.

Until the she-devil above me tugs at my lower lip and bites down hard.

I let out a human approximation of a growl.

"Ness don't."

She keeps o trying to kiss me even as I'm trying to push her away.

Suddenly I'm really, really pissed.

I shove her back, hard.

"What is it with you, Ness? Why do you always have to push things so far?" I yell at her bewildered and hurt face.

A solitary tear runs down her face.

"Because you never do. Do you even love me?" She whispers before running back in the direction of my house.

"NESSIE!" I yell at her to stop but she just keeps running. "Damn it."

Of course, of-fucking-course, leave it to my stupid, idiotic, _naïve_, Nessie. Of course she would go and associate sex with love. All I wanted was to take things slow, to not let our relationship become just about Sex, but leave it to Nessie to interpret it as me not loving her.

God, that girl can be insanely crazy some times.

I get up heaving a sigh.

I am so not looking forward to 'The Talk' I'll need to have with Ness. She needs to understand why I'm keeping a distance.

I trudge towards home with heavy steps.

I enter my house closing the doors behind me.

"Ness?" I call out. "Honey? Are you there? Look I'm sorry. I…can we please talk?"

There is no response. I briefly consider the idea that she might've just gone home before my ultra-sensitive hearing picks up a sound. A _sobbing_ sound. Straight from the showers.

Oh Nessie.

I run to my baby and find the door unlocked.

The scene inside breaks my heart. Nessie sitting under the shower, Jeans jacket and all, with water pouring all over her mingling with her tears and washing them away.

She looks up, startled at my arrival.

"Hey honey." I whisper softly before I move towards her.

But she starts to retreat at my arrival.

I stop, confused.

"Nessie?"

"Look I get it, okay? And the imprint thing…well…we'll work something out and…it doesn't have to be…"

"Nessie what the hell are you talking about?" I ask sitting down besides her. Neither of us pay any attention to the water pouring and soaking us.

"You…you don't love me."

There it was. That infuriating line again.

I hook my finger under her chin and force her to look at me.

"Babe please. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I just…"

"Don't want to have sex." She mumbles sullenly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because your father would kill me if he gets to know. AND…" I add, quickly placing my hand over her mouth as she starts to interrupt "I really want this to be more than just sex."

"More than…Oh" I could see the cogs turning in her brain.

"Um-hmm."

"You…like me?"

"I love you, you foolish woman."

"I love you too."

"Hmm."

Now that all that's sorted I'm starting to notice some unfortunate things. Like the way the water's dripping down her body, and the way its making her thin shirt completely see-through and…

Yep, going to regret this later but this time it's Mr. Keep-A-Distance who loses it.

I bring her body close to mine.

Breathing in the scent of her.

"Um…"

"It's okay. We'll keep the distance from tomorrow, eh?"

I freaking love this woman.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?" I whisper softly into her ear.

I take all my clothes off; my cock springs to attention as it is released from the boxers. I am really turned on.

Then I turn to her and slowly take off each clothing off her body. Her shirt, her bra, her jeans, her panties. They all land in a puddle on the bathroom floor.

I take the soap and work lather into her body. Her body is hot and smooth. I've missed her touch. As I work up lather she grabs the shower gel and starts rubbing it into my chest. I start caressing her breasts with the soap. I caress her nipples, they stand to attention at my touch. We continue soaping each other. I move a little lower and she follows. I soap her stomach - admiring her trim body. I move a little lower lingering for a moment at her belly button. Then I begin soaping her pussy. She moans and moves her hand to my very hard penis. We caress each other, soaping, teasing each other's bodies simultaneously. My fingers move to her clit and I pull on it a little sending a gush of sexual energy through her body. One of her hands moves to my balls and caress them as the other starts jerking me off.

I take the showerhead and wash the soap off her body. She is just as I pictured, as the soap rushes to the shower floor it reveals her beautiful body. I begin to get hard again. I want to eat her, make her cum in my mouth. I grab her ass and bring her to my mouth. Her pussy is warm and tender from the warm water. I thrust my tongue deep inside her. She lets out a sigh as my tongue explores inside her. I move my tongue to her clit and lick up and around the tender folds. Her back arches as I tease her body. My hands move up to her nipples and I gently tug on them as I explore her clit with my tongue. This sends pleasure all through her body. The water still rushing down on us adds to the intensity of the moment. I take her clit into my mouth, sucking, and gently biting on it increasing the pleasure running through her body. I move one hand from her nipple and grab her ass, pulling her closer to my face as my other hand continues teasing her nipples.

"Oh God. Jay. Jay. I'm. Fucking. Hell" She shout as she explodes into my mouth. I continue licking her clit as her body spasms.

We collapse in a tangled heap. She heaving from her intense orgasm, me from the high of making her feel so good.

But apparently my crazy darling isn't done with me yet.

She gets a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she washes me clean then drops to her knees. She takes all of me into her mouth. I can feel the tip of my dick at the back of her throat. The water is rushing down on top of her as she clamps her lips down at the base of my dick and slowly pulls back and forth. I move forward feeling the water rush over my head as she sucks me. She takes me out of her mouth and starts to lick my balls. She takes one into her mouth and gently runs circles around it with her tongue. She grabs my dick with a free hand and continues jerking me off while she sucks on my balls. Her other hand moves to my ass. She finds the crack of my ass and teases my anus while sucking and teasing me with her hand.

I am in complete ecstasy.

She knows exactly which buttons to push and I can feel myself about to explode. She senses this too and quickly pushes a finger up my ass - I am shocked at first but a wave of pleasure sweeps through me as I start to cum.

I quickly turn us around our hands rest on the floor. I enter her pussy from behind. I slide in easily as she is extremely wet. I push myself deep inside her hard and fast as the water rushes down on us. She moves with me shaking her head as she cums. I have never seen her this intense. It turns me on so much to see her in such pleasure. I cum inside her and I shudder letting go inside her pussy. I collapse resting on her back letting the water devour our bodies.

I can feel her ear splitting smile although I can't see it.

I am so exhausted, I barely manage to string the words together.

"Distance…tomorrow…Nessie."

She tries to prod me awake.

"Um…What?" I really am exhausted and would like to sleep even if it is on the bathroom floor.

"Don't you want to hear my news?"

I try to awake a little for her sake. I am still inside her so I just slide my hands under her body and start fondling her breasts.

"Tell me."

She giggles.

"I'm Pregnant."

Well, damn, if _that _didn't wake me up!


End file.
